


Baby Love

by youcallitadude



Series: Bechloe Family Shenanigans [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, bechloe baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youcallitadude/pseuds/youcallitadude
Summary: A Gender Reveal Party for Beca and Chloe's Baby
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Stacie Conrad/Aubrey Posen
Series: Bechloe Family Shenanigans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693468
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	Baby Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone! I am moving all of my stories from FF.net over to here because I have been seeing that Ao3 is the better site. I hope you enjoy. Feel free to follow me on tumblr: you-call-it-a-dude

Beca was a bundle of nerves today. Today they would be finding out the gender of their baby and she honestly could not be more excited. Because Beca and Chloe both have best friends with a penchant to do things dramatically, they were coerced into having a gender reveal party (albeit it took more convincing on Beca’s part than Chloe’s). Aubrey being the amazing planner she is, somehow managed to find a day that fit everyone’s schedule. Now they have all of the Bellas, a few Trebles here and Chloe’s family in New York to celebrate this day with them. Beca’s mom was unable to make it, but they agreed to FaceTime her during the reveal.  
As per request of General Posen, all of the guests must wear an article of clothing that corresponds with the gender they think the baby is and moms-to-be must wear a color for the gender they hope for. In order to avoid blowing the secret because they were the only two that actually knew the gender, Aubrey and Stacie were each told to wear a blue. Beca and Chloe haven’t actually discussed what gender they each had hoped for. Whenever the topic came up, both of them always just said they were happy as long as it were healthy. They decided to get dressed in separate rooms, each curious to see what the other had hoped for and both of them hoping they wanted the same. So once it was time to get ready, Beca tucked the pink flannel she bought just for this occasion into the pair of jeans she was going to wear, proceeded to hide that under her shirt and then made her way to the guest room.  
Beca sat in the family room, patiently waiting for Chloe to finished getting dressed. She heard the door to their bedroom close and the sound of Chloe’s shoes against the stairs. She turned her head and smiled brightly at her wife. She was wearing a light blue dress that hugged the baby bump she was now sporting (and that Beca absolutely adored so so much). She stood up and held her hand out for Chloe and guided her down the last few steps, pulling her in for a kiss once she was within reach.

“So, you want a boy huh?” Beca questioned, cocking her eyebrow. 

“I do!” Chloe tried to contain the smile on her face as she messed with the material of her wife’s flannel shirt. “And I see you want a girl. I honestly would have thought that you would’ve wanted a boy.” Beca shrugged her shoulders and put her hands on the baby bump, rubbing it softly with her thumbs.

“I just keep picturing a cute, giggly little girl running around our house.” Beca said shyly. Chloe grabbed her by her cheeks and pulled her in for a kiss. 

“You’re so damn cute. Are you ready to go?” Beca nodded, grabbing her coat and car keys.

“You know one of us is going to be wrong though.” She said as she followed Chloe into the garage.

“It’s totes going to be you, babe.”

//////////

Beca and Chloe finally pulled into Chloe’s driveway. They were apparently told the party started later than it actually did because judging by the amount of cars in their driveway and on the street everyone has arrived. They opened the front door and gasped when they stepped in. Aubrey and Stacie had seriously outdone themselves. There was pink and blue everything; balloons, drinks, desserts, streamers, you name it. Once their coats where off and they stepped into where everyone else was, Beca frowned at the underwhelming amount of pink shirts. In fact, there were only three people wearing pink and that was including herself. Amy and Jesse were the other two people wearing pink shirts. The two girls made their way around to greet all of their friends. This was the first time they were seeing majority of them since before they were even thinking about having a baby and for a couple of them they wouldn’t see them until sometime after the baby was born (most of them would be coming to the baby shower in a few months because they were all the best friends that they could ask for). Beca was swept up in a big, bone-crushing hug when she went to greet Jesse and his wife. 

“I can’t believe my Becaw is going to have a baby! I knew you wanted a girl! Do I know you or do I know you?” Jesse then proceeded to greet Chloe, complimenting her on how beautiful she looks and Beca could do nothing more than agree. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Amy and Bumper. Beca immediately jumped into Amy’s outstretched arms and gladly accepted the hug. 

“Hey, shortstack.” Amy squeezed her tightly one more time before pulling away from the hug and pulling Chloe in for a less aggressive one. “Look at you, little red!” Amy put her hands on Chloe’s baby bump. “Absolutely glowing!” As the conversation between Chloe and Amy continued, Beca sort of tuned it out. She looked around the large living room, admiring the decorations, before she got a glimpse of someone tall and lanky waiting patiently behind Chloe. 

“Legacy!” Beca shouted, making Emily jump. Emily smiled and made her way to Beca, who hugged her tightly. When she pulled away from the hug, Beca gave the taller girl a confused look. “You know you’re only supposed to pick one color, right?” She asked, referring to the pink and blue tie-dye shirt the girl was wearing.

“I know. I just couldn’t decide!” Emily said throwing her hands in the air, clearly stressed out by the situation. Beca patted her shoulder and stifled a laugh.

“That’s such an Emily Junk thing to do. I honestly can’t even talk shit about it.” Beca was pulled from the conversation with Emily when she felt Chloe tug on her shirt. The redhead nodded toward Aubrey who was frantically motioning for Beca.

“I guess I’m being summoned. Go sit down, baby. I’ll go see what she needs and then I’ll bring you some snacks and something to drink.”

“Thank you, Becs.” Beca pressed a kiss to Chloe’s forehead and began to make her way to Aubrey.

“What can I do for ya, Aubs?”

“I set up the computer and speaker for you so you can put on the playlist I know you made.” Beca rolled her eyes and scoffed before slyly pulling out a flash drive full of songs she made for today. Aubrey threw her head back and laughed before taking the flash drive. “I’ll get this set up. You go mingle and stuff.” Beca just nodded and walked to the table where all the snacks where.  
Beca grabbed one of the big plates that were actually to be used for dinner. She figured putting all their snacks on one large plate would be way easier than making two trips. She stocked the plate some veggies from the veggie tray, some cheese, chips and dip, and some pigs in a blanket. She pulled a can a Dr. Pepper out of the cooler for herself and filled up a cup with this blue lemonade concoction that she knows Stacie made. She carefully made her way over to the table where Chloe was sitting and chatting with her mom, Stacie, Ashley, Amy and CR. She set everything down and took the empty seat next to Chloe. The redhead gave her thigh a quick squeeze and continued on with the conversation. They were talking about old wives’ tales. Ashley and CR were convinced it was a boy because Chloe was apparently carrying low and her hair looked very thick and shiny. Amy on the other hand countered that by saying something about Chloe having soft skin and her left breast being bigger than her right. She even suggested that Chloe eat a clove of garlic, but Beca vetoed that idea for both of their sakes.  
Dinner was finally ready to be served and Beca got up to scout what was being served. There was pasta, salad, chicken and Italian beef sandwiches. Knowing her wife was somewhat picky nowadays, she reported back what the options where. Chloe requested just pasta and salad so the brunette made her a plate straight away, bringing her a bottle of water as well. Beca went back and gave herself a very good portion of everything being served. She jokingly told Stacie she wanted to eat for two as well and be supportive, but in all honesty she might need to quit doing that because she already gained more weight than planned on. Chloe didn’t really touch her food. Beca always gets worried when Chloe doesn’t eat. Beca watched Chloe pick at her food while engaging in a conversation. Eventually Beca scooted her chair as close to Chloe as possible, wrapped her left arm around her shoulders and placed her hand on her belly. She rubbed circles on Chloe’s stomach with her thumb and the redhead leaned in to her embrace and sighed contently.

“Are you okay, my love?” Beca asked softly. Chloe nodded her head and put her hand over Beca’s, holding it still against her stomach. “Do you not feel well?” 

“No, I feel fine. I promise.” Beca sighed in relief at the words ‘I promise’. “I’m just really nervous. I feel like finding out the gender makes all of this real.”

“So this little tummy you’re sporting and those flutters you felt didn’t make it real, huh?” Beca said with a smirk on her face. Chloe teasingly smacked Beca’s bicep and buried her face in Beca’s neck. 

“That isn’t what I meannnnn.” Chloe whined.

“Tell me what you mean, babygirl.” 

“Just like, once we find out we get to start decorating and buying clothes, getting everything we need. It’s seriously happening, Bec. There’s a tiny human in there and they aren’t going to be there much longer. Doesn’t that scare you?” 

“Of course. It scares the shit out of me, Chlo. But I’m so damn excited to meet this cutie that’s been taking up residency in there. You know, if you think about it, giving birth to them is sort of like evicting them from their first apartment.” Chloe giggled into Beca’s neck before giving it a soft bite. 

“You’re such a dork.”

“Yeah, but ya love me for it don’t you?”

“Oh totes. Probably more than you’ll ever know.”

//////////

Once dinner was over and done with, Stacie and Aubrey announced that it was time to do the reveal. Aubrey led Jesse and Benji upstairs while Stacie led Beca, Chloe and everyone else over to their staircase. Everyone waited patiently as Jess and Benji tied a colorful blue and pink box onto the banister above their heads. The pink and blue strings they were meant to pull cascaded down in front of them and Beca was itching to pull them. Aubrey got everyone organized and made sure to call Beca’s mom on FaceTime. The girls both waved at her before grabbing their own separate set of strings. The brunette held her hand out for her wife and she grabbed it immediately, giving it a tight squeeze. 

“You ready, Becs?”

“Fuck yeah I am!” She shouted, making the room burst out into laughter. 

“Alright, ladies!” Aubrey said. “Pull the strings on the count of three.”

“Wait! On three or after three?” Beca interrupted with a smirk. Aubrey just rolled her eyes at the brunette. 

“Okay! One…two…three!” 

Beca and Chloe tugged on their strings and the box opened, a wave of pink balloons came floating down and Beca squealed –literally squealed- in excitement. She let go of the strings and jumped around before wrapping a happily crying Chloe up in her arms, lifting her off the ground and twirling her. She grabbed her wife’s face and wiped the tears away before planting a wet kiss on her lips. 

“IT’S A GIRL! It’s a mother fucking girl. It’s a mother fucking girl!” She screamed, punctuating each word with a jump, practically hopping around the room. Chloe was enveloped in a hug by her parents and siblings so Beca grabbed the iPad from Emily and held it up so her mom could see her face. “I’m having a daughter, mama!” Beca said tearfully. 

“I saw, sweetheart!” Beca’s mom, Kim, said as she wiped away her own tears. “I love you darling, but go be with your wife!”

“I love you, too, mom. Bye!” She quickly handed they iPad back and ran back to Chloe, who had just gotten released from a hug with her own family. Before Beca could get back to Chloe, she was pulled in to a Beale group hug. Beca cut their hug short and politely weaseled her way out of it and made her way to her wife. Chloe through herself at Beca and wrapped her arms tightly around her neck. Beca wrapped her arms around her waist and held her back just as tight.

“I’m so happy, Becs.” Chloe whispered into Beca’s ear.

“You’re not even a little disappointed that it’s not a boy?”

“Not one bit.” Chloe gave Beca a tight squeeze and kissed her head. The brunette pulled away and looked lovingly into Chloe’s eyes.

“I freaking told you so, dude.”

//////////

After a few hours the party ended and everyone went their separate ways. They all agreed to meet for lunch the next day. Beca and Chloe thank Aubrey and Stacie profusely and attempted to stay and help clean up. This led to a little tiff between Chloe and Aubrey, who insisted that they go home and celebrate on their own. Beca finally pulled an angry and defeated Chloe out of the house, along with a bag full of food and dessert that Beca was way too excited to dig into. When they arrived home, Beca set the bag of food on the kitchen counter and held her hands out Chloe. She immediately took them and let Beca pull her in.

“So, how are my girls doing?” Beca asked with a huge smile on her face. “God, I love the sound of that.” 

“Your girls are doing amazing, but we are also a little tired. I would totally be down for lying in bed, watching Netflix and eating some of that food. Does that sound like a good plan?” 

“It sounds so perfect. I’ll meet you upstairs?” Chloe nodded and stretched as she headed upstairs. Beca unpacked the food and began putting plates together for each of them.

//////////

By the Beca made it upstairs with their food, Chloe was already stripped of her make up and dress and was sitting on the bed in her pajamas. Beca set their many plates on the nightstand and bolted out of the room, leaving Chloe very confused. When she came back up (she was out of breath) she held up two big glasses of water. She set those down and began undressing. Chloe crawled to the edge of the bed and helped undo the bottom half of Beca’s buttons. She slid her hands into the shirt and under her tank top, rubbing the warm skin of Beca’s back softly. She looked up at Beca with a pout on her face and Beca smiled knowingly and gave Chloe a loving kiss. When she pulled away, Chloe scooted back and rested against their pillows and waited patiently for Beca to finished getting comfy. When Beca emerged from their attached bathroom five minutes later with her make up off and her hair up, she couldn’t help but laugh at Chloe who was already digging in to a beef sandwich.

“You couldn’t wait for me?” She asked as she slid into bed with her own plate.

“Nope!” Chloe said with a mouthful of food. Beca laughed and dug in to her pasta.

“Start the movie you weirdo.”

///////////

Forty-five minutes into Shutter Island and most of the food was eaten, except for a cupcake that Chloe wanted to save for when she didn’t feel so full and could sufficiently enjoy. Chloe was lying on her side, angled in a weird direction so she could comfortably watch the movie. Beca was scooted down so her face was level with Chloe’s stomach. She hadn’t been paying attention to the movie since she got into that position. She lifted up Chloe’s t-shirt up above her belly and softly ran her fingertips over the smooth skin, drawing patterns around her belly button. The brunette couldn’t hold back her smile whenever Chloe’s stomach muscles would twitch whenever she ran her fingertips softly over the area under her tummy and just above her hipbones.

“Does that tickle?” Beca asked knowingly, softly raking her fingertips over the sensitive area again, making her muscles jump once more.

“Yes, but it feels nice.” Chloe whispered sleepily.

“Someone is getting tired.” Chloe nodded her head and shut her eyes. Beca leaned forward and began to place soft kisses all around Chloe’s stomach. The redhead sighed and laced her fingers through Beca’s hair. “Hi my little princess.” Beca whispered softly against her belly. Chloe kept her eyes shut and listened to Beca talking to their daughter, telling her how she can’t wait to meet her. There has been plenty of tummy talk conversations between Beca and the baby, but something feels totally different now that Beca knows what she is talking to. 

“She likes when you talk to her.” Chloe said, interrupting whatever conversation her girls where having.

“Yeah? How can you be sure?” 

“I feel her fluttering whenever you start talking.” Beca’s eyes widened in excitement. 

“Really? Let me talk to her again.” Beca adjusted herself and rested her forehead against Chloe’s tummy. “Hello again, my baby. Mommy says you flutter when I talk to you. I’m sure you’re both getting sleepy now, but I just wanted to say one more thing before bed, okay?” She paused, as if she were waiting for a response. “I love you, sweet pea.” Beca pulled away and smiled up at Chloe. “Did she do it?”

“She did it like crazy, Becs. And I know for a fact that she most definitely loves you too.”


End file.
